Allen
Allen (Arren) is a member of the famous American street basketball team named Jabberwock. He is the team's small forward and wears the jersey number 7. Appearance Allen is a dark-skinned, tall, and muscular young man. His hair is black and is in the form of a buzz cut. Allen wears a headband along with the Jabberwock jersey number 7. He is the same height as Shutoko's Shintaro Midorima Story EXTRA GAME The Jabberwocks arrives at the Tokyo airport with his team to be greeted by journalists and photographers who came to greet them into their country. When Silver teases one of the female interviewers, Gold steps in and answers the interviewer's question instead by telling her that they are looking forward to the game and that everyone should come to watch them play. Gold, Silver and the rest then meet with Kagetora who is their official guide. The group then leaves to sightsee Japan and go into a cabaret club, which Kagetora remembers being left in a horrible condition after their visit. On the day of the match, both of the teams are announced onto the court, first Team Strky who are the Japanese team. Finally, Team Jabberwock is announced onto the court with a loud cheer from the audience. The match begins with Jabberwock having the possession of the ball. The team mocks Team Strky with their mocking gameplay which both Aomine and Kagami note to be making their opponents seem worthless, making even the audience not being able to enjoy the match even if they wanted to. The match comes to an end with a dunk from Silver with the final score being 86 - 6. After the match, an interviewer approaches Gold to ask him about his thoughts on the match. Gold replies by saying that it almost made him puke and that all Japanese people are monkeys who are unable to play basketball. He finishes by saying that everyone should give up on basketball and kill themselves. Angered by this, Kagetora proposes a revenge match in a weeks time. Silver was hesitant to accept at first but is interrupted by his captain, Gold, who accepts the challenge. Skill Like Zack and Nick, Allen is far from a pushover when it comes to basketball. Allen's skills are at the same level as the Generation of Miracles. He’s universal and good in all positions, making him an all-rounder. Along with that it seem's that he holds an insane amount of stamina as he was able to last for the whole game with Team Vorpal Sword. Barrier Jumper Allen's Initial Position.png Allen's Legs.png Allen's Step-Back.png Allen's Shoots.png Like Hyūga, Allen can perform the barrier jumper, where he takes a quick jab step away from the basket and takes a jump shot, all with great speed. However, he pulls back without bending his knees while instantaneously kicking off the ground; resulting in a fadeway. The explosive power behind the move is several times more than Hyūga's, so fast that not even Murasakibara could defend it. Kagetora mentioned that Allen technique isn't something that can be learned overnight and because of this makes him basketball genius. Trivia * Allen's talent, Barrier Jumper is similar to Junpei Hyuga & Kagetora Aida. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:SF Category:Team Jabberwock